Aiai The Monkey vs Diddy Kong
Today we have two of Sega and Nintendo favorite small hyper active monkeys we have for Sega the Monkey who has a hamster ball today we have Aiai! In Nintendo’s corner we have Donkey Kong’s little buddy today we have Diddy Kong who will win will Aiai roll over Diddy or will Diddy stop monkeying around? Today will find out! Pre-Fight On a beach Aiai was climbing a coconut tree trying to find bananas. Aiai weighed to much and bent the tree Aiai looked at the distance and put on a Uh Oh Face as the tree bent back to position. Aiai was holding onto a leaf but it didn’t help him. Aiai flew and yelled before he felt the cold breeze fall on his face. Aiai sighed with relief as it was very hot but the monkey saw he was about to land. Aiai crashed into a banana tree. Aiai landed and smiled. He began hugging the bananas like a long lost friend. Aiai was about to collect the last banana but a quick shadow came and disappeared with his banana! Suddenly he looked behind himself to see Diddy about to eat one of his bananas! Aiai pulled a banana gun from his pocket ((Idk idea I had)) he aimed it at Diddy Kong and shot a yellow laser at the monkey who jumped away. Diddy leaped at Aiai who just aimed his banana gun. FIGHT!!! Aiai quickly shot Diddy in the forehead who was launched away. Diddy jumped behind Aiai and jumped on him. Aiai quickly used acrobatics to roll away and slam his fist into Diddy Kong’s gut. Diddy Kong flew away and crashed onto a tree. Aiai jumped on the tree and put pressure to the top and smashes Diddy. Diddy aimed his peanut popguns and began pelting Aiai Who jumped away. Aiai grabbed Diddy’s tail and began slamming him around. Aiai then spun around but Diddy activated his jet pack and both flew high into the air. Aiai jumped on the Head of Diddy and kicked his jet pack off making both of them fall. Diddy smacked Aiai’s face who used his tail to start hanging the other monkey. Diddy quickly kicked Aiai in the forehead making them let go. Diddy and Aiai Crash into the ground with a great thud and sans explosion. When the dust settles Aiai is in his money ball! Aiai quickly slammed into Diddy injuring Diddy Kong. Diddy had an idea and uses his strength to pick the ball up. Aiai knew what he was gonna do throw him into the ocean. Aiai began running like a hamster burning Diddy’s hands who falls back. Aiai used his ball to bounce on Diddy Kong’s Head. Aiai the monkey slammed his ball into Diddy Kong’s body launching him away. Aiai the monkey laughed and laughed as he ran over Diddy King who got up and smacked the ball away. Aiai jumped into the air and squashed Diddy Kong. Diddy got up and Aiai jumped from the ball and wanted as Diddy fell on his face. Aiai kicked Diddy King off into the forest where he dies. AfterMath AiaI was munching on the bananas and began to nap. Diddy Kong’s mangled corpse is seen hanged by a branch. Results The Winner Of This Dbx Is....AIAI THE MONKEY!! Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Small Themed DBX Fights Category:Small Vs Small themed DBX Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights